Teenagers
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: During TLO. Annabeth is stressed about the war...meanwhile Percy is hanging out at the beach with Rachel. The two confront each other about Rachel and other things...DUN DUN DUN! Review please! Implications of percabeth. Oneshot.


Paul was just going into the kitchen when he heard the frustrated voice of his step-son.

"Annabeth, why have you been like this lately? Just because I've been actually _relaxing_ for once with Rachel-"

Paul inwardly winced. _Bad move, Percy, _he thought. Then he heard the angry response (Paul assumed he was iris-messaging).

"Well, sorry, _Perseus,_ but I'm trying to think up strategies, but it's kinda hard when you know nothing about the enemy. I'm stressed, ok? I don't know whether you've noticed, but there's a war approaching, and all hopes are riding on you. Now isn't the time to be relaxing. You're putting your _precious Rachel's _life in danger too, you know." Damn, Annabeth was good. Paul thought about it. Annabeth knew just how to make Percy feel guilty. If there was one thing Paul knew about Percy, it was his loyalty.

"Annabe-" he started to say, but judging by the Ancient Greek curses floating from behind the closed door, she'd swiped through the mist.

Paul poured himself a drink and leant against the counter-top as Percy came out, his green eyes dark and angry. He slammed his fist against the table then looked up apologetically. "Sorry, Paul." He said. Paul smiled slightly, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Girl troubles?" He asked. Percy looked up. He nodded mutely.

"Yeah. Annabeth irrationally hates Rachel. But nothing about Annabeth is irrational, so it's confusing. Why would she hate Rachel? They've got a lot in common, they should be good friends."

Paul had a shrewd idea why Annabeth hated Rachel, but he didn't want to embarrass the fifteen-year-old.

"Well, how about tonight, invite Annabeth round for dinner? Show her that she's still your friend." He suggested. Percy's face considerably brightened.

"Great! I'll go ask mom!" Percy said. Then he stopped. "Er, Paul? I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell mom about this little conversation. She'll tease me until I die."

Paul laughed. He agreed to Percy's 'terms' and told Sally about inviting Annabeth round. She was delighted.

~oOo~

Annabeth sighed loudly and tiredly and tugged a brush through her wild curls. As she did, Malcolm climbed up the ladder and stood on the top rung, peering at her.

"Had a lover's tiff?" He asked. Annabeth scowled at him and brought out her knife. Everyone doubted that Annabeth would hurt her favourite brother, but the threat was real enough.

"Number 1: We are _not_ lovers. Number 2: I'm stressed with this whole war. Number 3: I'm going for dinner at the Jackson-Blofis residence." Annabeth cursed herself as she spoke. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. Malcolm suddenly looked serious. "You are? Since when?" He asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Since about 5 minutes ago." She replied. Malcolm sighed.

"Be back before 10. I'll tell Chiron. No funny business. Come straight back. And –"

"MALCOLM! I'm head of the cabin; I can go out if I please. I'm nearly sixteen, for the love of Zeus. No need to be so protective."

Malcolm looked distinctly hurt. "I'm 5 years older than you. You're my little sis. I'm _supposed _to be protective."

Annabeth huffed and left the cabin. She wandered around until she found Silena by the stables.

"Hey, Silena." Annabeth greeted. Silena looked up. She looked pretty, as usual – black hair round one shoulder, light makeup, even making her regulation camp clothes look glamorous. "Hi, Annabeth! You finally brushed your hair?"

Annabeth smiled at her. "Listen, I need a favour. I'm going to a dinner, and I want to look _decent_. Not dolled up. It's just a dinner at a friend's house."

Silena broke into a grin. "To cabin 10 we go!" She sang.

After some torturous work, Silena, Lacy and Rose pulled out a large full-length mirror and placed it in front of Annabeth. She gasped. "Wow…nice work girls."

She had mascara on, but so lightly you could barely notice it, accompanied with thin eyeliner that brought out the grey in her eyes. There was concealer on that ugly spot on her head and they'd actually managed to untangle her tangles (which took much screaming from Annabeth) and done a fishtail braid down her back. Annabeth had chosen her clothes – white denim shorts and a red vest.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said, staring. "I owe you one. I look nothing like myself!"  
Silena smiled prettily, and pushed her gently. "Go on then!"

~oOo~

Percy felt really awkward opening the door to his long-time best friend. She looked nice in her simple summer clothes, but the expression she had on her face was livid. She swept past him without saying hello or even acknowledging him, and when he beckoned her to his room she followed wordlessly. He sat down on his bed and she perched on the edge of the big chair, still not making eye-contact.

"Annabeth," Percy urged desperately. "Look at me. Please."

Annabeth looked at him, her eyes as cold and grey as stone. Percy swallowed nervously.

"Look, I know that you and Rachel haven't been getting along –"

"Understatement." Annabeth muttered.

"– but Rachel doesn't understand, she thinks that you seem pretty cool, and I don't understand either. Did you just _decide_ that you didn't like her?"

Annabeth huffed. "I have nothing against…_Rachel_." She answered, saying the name with such ferocity that it was clear she was lying. "It's just the fact that, oh, _there's a war going on_, and _everybody's hopes are riding on your shoulders_, and you're here like 'I'm just chilling at the beach with my best pal Rachel!' She's only a mortal. If you spend anymore time with her, she's gonna get hurt. You need to stop spending time with your friends, as sad as it sounds, and concentrate on the war, okay?"

"Stop spending time with my friends?!" Percy exclaimed. "I HAVE NO FRIENDS."

Annabeth scowled and got up. She started walking towards the door.

"No, Annabeth," Percy called weakly. "I meant, uh," He grabbed her wrist. She wrenched it out of his grip violently and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Get off me, Perseus Jackson." She growled. "We're not even friends."

And with that, she left Percy's room, headed to the door and left without another word.

~oOo~

Annabeth cried as she ran. She stopped at the end of the street and hailed a cab. The cabbie luckily ignored the mascara-tear-tracks running down her face, but he smiled sadly and said, "Chin up, chick."

When they arrived back at camp Annabeth paid him hastily and ran off. Malcolm was stood by Thalia's tree, awaiting her return. At first he looked happy to see her, but as she got closer he frowned.

Sobbing, Annabeth ran into his open arms and snuffled into her big brother's shirt. He soothed her quietly and started walking towards the borders.

"Come on," he said softly, "Who do I need to kill?"

Annabeth managed a weak laugh. "No k-killings," She confirmed.

Travis and Connor, who were pick-pocketing and eavesdropping, abandoned the wallets they were stealing and looked at Malcolm.

"She doesn't want you –"

"– to kill anyone."

"It's just the –"

"–sexual tension,"

"Making her crack." They said, cackling. Malcolm smiled a fake smile.

"Run." He said sweetly, and released Annabeth from his arms.


End file.
